1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hitch adapter which may be positioned on the forward end of a tongue which extends forwardly from an implement such as a trailer, material spreader, mower, sprayer, etc. and more particularly relates to a hitch adapter which enables switching a clevis type hitch which is frequently mounted on such a tongue to a ball hitch to enable the implement to be towed by a vehicle such as an ATV, UTV, garden tractor, riding mower, etc. Even more particularly, the hitch adapter of this invention may accommodate hitch balls of different diameters such as a 1⅞ inch hitch ball or a 2-inch hitch ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as ATVs, UTVs, garden tractors, riding mowers or the like are frequently used to tow implements such as trailers, material spreaders, sprayers, mowers, etc. Usually, the implements have a forwardly extending tongue which have a clevis type hitch at the forward end thereof to enable the same to be coupled to a hitch plate, drawbar or receiver at the rearward end of the vehicle with the hitch plate, drawbar or receiver having a hitch pin opening formed therein which is adapted to receive a hitch-pin which extends through the clevis on the forward end of the tongue to couple the implement to the vehicle. If the vehicle has a hitch ball mounted on the hitch thereof, the clevis of the tongue cannot be coupled thereto. If the vehicle has a 1⅞ inch hitch ball mounted on the hitch thereof and the implement tongue has a 2-inch ball receiver mounted thereon, the 2-inch hitch ball receiver cannot be safely coupled to the 1⅞ inch ball. If the implement tongue has a 1⅞ inch hitch ball receiver thereon and the vehicle hitch has a 2-inch hitch ball mounted thereon, the tongue or the implement cannot be coupled to the hitch ball on the vehicle.